


Challenge Day 18: Pride

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellanhell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 1





	Challenge Day 18: Pride

Solas had always been cocky, hotblooded and prideful in his youth. He picked fights on any occasion, was proud of the way he used his wit to win them. This was clearly not what his parents had in their minds as they had given him his name. The elvhen mage was their pride, and they surely could not have known what would become of him in the future, could not have known that he would rise up to one of the most powerful elvhen mages, that he was the one to start a rebellion against the false gods. That he was the one that would create the veil and therefore destroyed their world along with it. Never could they have known that their son Solas would be known under another name. The name of Fen'harel.  
He knew that the name was meant as an insult, but he took it as a badge of pride, made it his own. He achieved many things under that name before he fell asleep over decades and millennia. But all of that was gone as soon when he woke up.   
Gone was the pride that he held as he created the veil. He realized that the world that he created was far worse than the world he had ended by himself. This was not what he had in mind when he freed the elvhen people. His Rebellion was for naught because they were enslaved once more and in an even more cruel way. Solas had destroyed everything because of his pride, and he thought that this would be the cause of his death one day.  
But instead of becoming his downfall, it became his strength once more. Ashalle made it so, and with her it was way too easy to fall back into his cocky and prideful self. Solas managed to restore the old glory of Elvhenan. Had managed to rise Arlathan out of its depths once more and finally gave the elvhen people the freedom to decide over themselves.   
She stood at his side now as his equal, as a goddess. He was proud of her in his own way, loved to see her how she wore the marks of her past with pride as well.  
These marks stood for her life in Tevinter, her life as a slave. But she held herself like a goddess now – like someone that was worth to be called his equal. Solas found himself watching her every so often as she strolled trough the halls of Arlathan when he was occupied elsewhere. He noticed the way she moved with elegance and grace – but there also was that alluring sway of her hips that always managed to catch his attention.   
Unfortunately he was not the only one that noticed it and it happened that she was called out for that by the other Evanuris. They did not see her in the same way that he saw her, saw her as a slave and not something that was worth to bow for. Solas got caught in a fight with them about that topic more than once.   
There were times when he simply witted them out, or he just waited for the next occasion to rile them up with a bow in front of her, a kiss on her hand or everything else that they counted as submitting.  
Now Solas did not care for the insult of his pride, but he did care about her and insulting her was nothing that he took kindly. Even though he managed to brush it off and save his revenge on them for later- there were times when he simply was not able to do so. Times in which he engaged in a more physical fight in a flood of his hotblooded emotions. This time was the same. There just was a rage within him that unleashed at Andruil without any restraint and remorse.   
He had landed a blow on her, but she managed one as well, causing his lip to bleed in a cut from where she hit him. Mythal and Ashalle were the ones to end the fight and while Mythal dragged Andruil away- Ashalle did the same to him.  
She tended to his wound as soon as they were in their private Quarters, ushered him to sit on the couch that stood in the lounge of their Quarters. “I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me.” she said to him but it was also clear by her expression that she was proud that someone protected her and that he showed that he cared.   
“They should have not insulted you like that. You have more pride and grace as someone as Andruil could ever have. She is just unable to see it because of her arrogance.” Solas answered, a smug expression crossed his features as she wiped away the blood from his lips. “I'll make it up to you.” Ashalle cooed next to his side, before she began to strip off her clothes – awfully slow. His eyes followed her motions, took in the alluring way in which she moved in front of him.   
She soon let herself fall onto the Sofa next to him, her legs nudging against the hand that still held the orb. Almost as if to say 'Hey you can continue looking, but you could do so much more.'.  
Solas could not help the prideful expression that morphed on his face for a moment, feeling completely smug and proud due to the fact that he achieved so much. Especially the love of such a gorgeous woman.


End file.
